One and Only
by Crazy4Animation
Summary: Ren leaves for America, leaving a heart broken and confused Kyoko behind. Years later, he returns to find out that they have a son together but due to his non-stop scandals with random actresses, Kyoko isn't ready to believe in him again. How things will work out between them? One-shot


**Disclaimer:** **I don't own skip beat or any of its characters but I own this fanfic.**

* * *

 **Summary: Ren leaves for America, leaving a heart broken and confused Kyoko behind. Years later, he returns to find out that they have a son together but due to his non-stop scandals with random actresses, Kyoko isn't ready to believe in him again. How things will work out between them? One-shot**

* * *

 **"One and Only"**

* * *

Sho's laughter died and instantly turned into a scowl. Kyoko looking at his creased expression turned her head to see what was wrong and her heart sank at the sight of _him_.

He finally decided to return after abandoning her years ago. Just when her life was back on track and she was finally happy, he was back to spoil her life once again.

She wouldn't let him play with her life again. He'd tricked her once and violated her trust but she wouldn't let it happen all over again.

Never.

She had a son to live for. She didn't need anyone else to rely on. She was a strong and independent adult now.

She was over him.

He had no meaning in her life, not anymore. He was the one who'd betrayed her and left her behind without a word so she didn't have to feel guilty.

Memories of past replayed in her mind and her eyes shed tears of pain. Why did he come back?

Kyoko had learned to be happy without him. It was the toughest thing she'd ever done in her life but she somehow had managed it but her creviced heart wasn't ready to see him again. It was totally unexpected. She had no idea he was back from America.

Kuon glanced around the restaurant and met the amber eyes of his beloved. Shock was written all over his face when he saw almost 2 and a half years old baby boy wrapped in her arms protectively. "Kyoko?" His heart pulped out of his chest.

" _I have a son but she never told me..."_ he whispered in sorrow. He looked over to her partner and saw Fuwa Shoutaro.

His veins throbbed with anger and possessiveness. _"What the hell is he doing with my Kyoko?"_

Dinner was strained. Sho and Kyoko were happily chatting while eating but their happiness was short lived. Both parties were out of focus. Kyoko was heartbroken to see the man she once loved wholeheartedly but got betrayed, Sho was outrageous and ready to kill the man who'd left the girl he came to love and Kuon was disturbed to see Kyoko and Sho together with his son.

Sho held her hand and squeezed it gently. "Are you okay? Do you want to go somewhere else?" Sho asked but Kyoko declined.

"No, I am fine. We don't have to leave" She replied half-heartedly. Her once cheerful mood was all rotten up again.

"You don't like the food?" Sho asked worriedly although he knew the reason of her foul mood.

"Nothing like that. I am just not hungry anymore" she said as she lowered her eyes and patted her son's back.

Sho sighed.

He knew she still loved him. There was no way he could surpass him in her heart. Kuon Hizuri a.k.a Tsuruga Ren was incomparable. Her heart was reserved for him only and he didn't want to play the villain in their love story, not when she'd forgiven him for his past mistakes. He didn't want the history to repeat itself. He was just a good friend to her, nothing more, nothing less and he was happy just being her friend. At least, it was better than being her sworn enemy or being nothing at all.

"I think you should talk things out with him." Sho's face saddened but he did what he thought was right to do.

Kyoko threw him a dead glare. "I have nothing to talk to him."

"He's Kyoushiro's father Kyoko. You love him so don't be stubborn. Listen to your heart or else you'll regret for the rest of your life"

Kyoko's lips quavered. She blinked her tears away and held her son tightly to her chest who started squirming.

"Kyoushiro is my son only. He has nothing to do with him and I'm more than happy being with you" she shot back in wrath.

His grip on her hand tightened.

"I know. I love you and Kyoushiro with all my heart and I want to spend my life with you two but you don't love me. Your heart belongs to him only." Sho told her and smiled sadly when he saw her drooped expression.

"I'm sorry" she whispered softly as heavy droplets of tears dropped down her cheeks.

"It's okay. Want to get out of here?" Sho asked gently.

"Sure"

He took the baby from Kyoko's arms and cradled him against his chest as they got up to leave.

While paying, Sho noticed Kuon looking at them with murderous eyes. He placed his arm around Kyoko's waist and pulled her closer to kiss her forehead. "Don't worry. Even if you don't marry me, I'll still stay by your side to protect you. I won't lose you again because of my cowardice" He whispered to her softly and then looked over. A mischievous smirk appeared on his face when he saw how pissed Kuon was.

Kuon watched them walking out of the restaurant together. His legs ached to follow but he needed some answers first from his superior before he could approach her. He paid the bill hurriedly and dashed out to have a talk with President Takarada.

* * *

Kuon tried to talk to president Lory and demanded his answers but he waved him away and dismissed him. He tried to approach Kotonami Kanae but she threatened to skin him alive if he ever tried to come near her again. He tried to ask Maria who ran away from him and called him horrible for hurting her Onee-sama. Now he was left with one option. Fuwa Sho. Talking to Fuwa Sho was much of an ordeal for him but he didn't mind and went with the choice.

After a bunch of kicks and punches, Sho told him how depressed Kyoko was when he suddenly disappeared from her life and went to America, how sad and hurt she was when she came to know about his scandal with Morizumi Kimiko and other American actresses and models and how shocked she was when he'd revealed his true identity as Hizuri Kuon. He told him about her sleepless nights, lack of appetite and unshed tears when she'd found out about her pregnancy. Sho wanted to beat the crap out of that guy but he wasn't his culprit. He was Kyoko's so he just told him her address and kicked him out of his suite.

Devastated and ashamed, Kuon began driving towards her apartment even though he didn't know if he would be able to mend her brutally broken heart or start over their ended relationship.

* * *

Kyoko heard the ringing of door bell. She placed her sleeping son into his crib and went downstairs to open the door but slammed it shut when she realized who her visitor was.

"Kyoko…." Kuon pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"What are you doing here and what do you want?" She asked indifferently as she walked away

"Why didn't you tell me about our son?" Kuon asked as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

She shoved his hands away forcibly. "He isn't your son. He's mine only. You have no share so don't ever address him as yours again" She said tonelessly.

She stalked down the hallway and walked up to the kitchen. Kuon followed her.

"Don't say like that. He's my son. Our son" he emphasized but Kyoko remained stern.

She opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water to cool herself down. She gulped it down the half way and turned to face his pained eyes.

"Don't give me that look. I am not foolish to fall for your fallacies again. He's nothing to you. You abandoned him and ran away. You abandoned me and now you are acting like a loving and caring father? You have become a great actor I must say" Kyoko said crossing her arms as she squeezed the water bottle in her hand to suppress her indignation.

Kuon lowered his gaze to the floor. "I am sorry I…." Kuon started but Kyoko held up a hand to stop him.

"I don't want to hear anything. Just leave" she ordered.

He lifted his green eyes to see her angered face. "I won't leave without you. I won't leave until you listen to me. I won't leave until you forgive me. I won't leave until you agree to marry me."

That did it. Kyoko exploded and shouted at him, pitch of her voice damaging his eardrums. She threw the bottle at him but he dodged it away before it could hit him.

"You really are something to think I'd marry you. You and I ended years ago. Everything between us finished when you spent your 'fun' time with me and left for America without a word, leaving just an apology note behind. Don't worry. I don't blame you for that. Whatever happened between us was mutual so you are not to be blamed." Kyoko let out, her anger slightly diffusing in the end.

Kuon's heart palpitated. He'd screwed up and there was no way she'd forgive him that easily. She had all rights to be angry after what he'd done to her.

"K-Kyoko… I…" he tried to speak but Kyoko stopped him in midway.

"Don't. Just leave Kuon and never come back. Leave quietly just like you did before." Came her harsh voice, slicing through his heart.

He moved his legs to cover the distance between them but Kyoko slipped away from his reach.

"Get out!" she roared.

"No" Kuon bit back and pinned her against the wall.

"I didn't come here to leave. I'll leave with my family" he whispered

She struggled against his strong grip but the more she tried to break herself free, the more it tightened.

"I don't have a family with you anymore Kuon. Just leave me alone. I am happy with my son and Sho. They are my family now. I don't need anything else. Not even you. I have learned how to live without you"

It hurt him more than he'd expected but it wasn't the time to feel hurt. It was the time to win her back before losing her for good.

"No, I won't leave. You still love me. I love you" He breathed out with his lips just an inch apart from hers.

Kyoko shot him a defiant look. "And how can you be so sure of it?"

He smiled. "I can see it in your eyes. You love me a lot. That's why you are affected so deeply. If you don't love me then why are you in tears? Why are you looking at me with such painful eyes? It's love. You still love me just like I love you"

It made her furious even more and using all of her strength, she shoved him away. "I don't love you. I feel ashamed of ever loving a womanizer like you who takes feelings of others for fun"

"You do" he took a step towards her

"I don't!" she stepped backwards.

"You do Kyoko"

"I don't!"she stepped backwards until her back hit the cold wall. He pressed his strong body against hers and blocked her escape, with her hands entangled in his.

"You do" he kissed her falling tears and pressed his forehead against hers.

"That day, I left because I was guilty. I took advantage of you. I never meant to take you that way. I wanted to confess about my past first and propose you to marry me but I couldn't. I was scared of you rejecting me. My control slipped and I lost myself but when I woke up and found you sleeping next to me, guilt overcame me. I became numb and ran away being afraid of your hatred." He told her with his eyes closed as he breathed in her scent.

"You love me don't you Kyoko?" he asked again but it only worked to inflame her.

"Yes, I love an insensitive person like you. I loved you in the past and I still love you but you never gave a damn about it. You never cared. It's my karma. You just played with me and ran away to strengthen your career in America. You are heartless. Now to ruin my happiness even more, you want to marry me because I have your son. Disgusting!"

Kuon released her hands to cup her face and tilted it to look into her eyes. "I am sorry for hurting you. I never meant it. Please give me a second chance" he was crying now.

She shook her head. "I'm happy without you. I don't need you in my life anymore. You should leave now"

Tears escaped his eyes. "Please don't push me away. Give me a chance please" he begged but she didn't budge and titled her head aside, avoiding his torn gaze.

"I don't trust you. You betrayed me once and you'd do it again. You only want to make me suffer. Please go. Just leave me alone and don't come back here"

"Forgive me for our son… please just one chance. Let's get married and move to America together please" he pleaded, hopping for a positive response but Kyoko was as rigid as rock.

"No" she stated and his heart stopped.

"He needs his father Kyoko, please…." his voice began to crack.

"He doesn't need a father like you or else he'll end up being a play boy under your upbringing. I want him to grow up as a dignified gentleman who'd respect women instead of treating them as toys"

"Kyoko….." Kuon was taken aback. He didn't know he had damaged her this much. She'd never talked to anybody that way but the woman before his eyes was not the old blushing teenager, she was 23 years old mature adult.

Using his thumb, he forced her to look at him. "You want him to be fatherless?" he asked completely broken. "Do you really hate me now? Is there really not a chance for me to start over?"

Her expression turned into a scowl. "Who says he doesn't have a father? He happily spends his time with Sho who loves him like a father."

Kuon's eyes turned dark. "He isn't his father. You can't do this. He needs to be with his real father. I am the only one who can love him wholeheartedly. He's my blood"

Kyoko couldn't take that scornful look anymore and shoved him away.

 _SLAP!_

"Who are you to order me around? This is my life! I'll choose my life partner. You don't have any right to interfere in my life! You died for him as a father the moment you turned your back on me!" she sneered.

"Get out!" she pushed him away when he tried to reach out for her again.

"OUT!" she pushed him to the ground. "You think you are a big shot and this world revolves around you so you can walk in and out of my life whenever you want. I am not something you can buy using your money or high status. We are finished, get out!" Panting heavily, she threw one look of disgust before turning away but before she could move a few steps ahead, she was on the ground with Kuon on top of her.

"I am sorry" He kissed her with Kyoko hitting and scraching his back but he ignored it.

"I never meant to leave you that way" he kissed her again.

"I was guilty and didn't know what to do. I was scared. I thought you'd hate me." he grazed her soft lips and kissed her more deeply.

"I love you. I loved you before and I love you now. I never stopped loving you for a second. I missed you everyday but didn't have the heart to contact you. I was frightened" he breathed out to her before rejoining their lips.

Kyoko squirmed underneath him. His strong hands were caging her and his body was holding her in place while his lips were leaving her breathless.

"L-Leave me…" Kyoko started but he swallowed her words with another heated kiss.

"I never had any affair with anyone Kyoko. It was all media's doing. They printed up fake things about me. I swear, I was never involved with anyone. You're the only one I love and you'll be my last." he panted heavily before catching her swollen lips again. When he pulled away, he was gasping for air similar to Kyoko.

When he looked at her, she was crying.

His heart dropped.

"You had an affair Kuon. You slept with me for a night and ran away the next day, apologizing for your mistake. You didn't even try to look back or find out if I was alive or dead. Sho consoled me. He and Moko-san looked after me and tried their best to bring me back to life but when I thought I had started to feel happy, you showed up to assault me again. Haven't you done enough already?" she said between hiccups.

He released her and got off of her, placing her head against his chest to comfort her a little bit. "I am so sorry" he ruffled her hair and rubbed her back gently. His heart tightened. _She thinks I used her as an affair? No wonder she isn't ready to forgive me. My words misled her indeed. Gah, I am such an idiot._

 _"I never meant it to happen between us. I am sorry. Forgive me."_ words from his last note to her before he left her reappeared before his eyes and he mentally kicked himself.

"I really am sorry for being a jerk" he whispered and held her tightly as she sobbed into his chest.

"I was so stressed. It was so painful that I thought I wouldn't make it. My pregnancy period was complicated. The doctors suggested me to abort the child but I wasn't coldhearted to end an innocent life. I decided to keep him and kept fighting till the end and defeated death. Kyoushiro's birth was so hard on me. I thought I'd lose him but I made it with a price…." She sobbed harder as she held onto his shirt. Kuon held her tighter as he listened to her with a sinking heart.

"I won't be able to be a mother again. He'll be my only son, my sole child in this lifetime, that's why….that's why I don't want you to take him away from me. He's mine and mine only. I can't afford losing my only son. You can have your children with anyone else you want…. Don't… don't take him away. Leave us alone please, I beg you" with that being said, Kyoko completely broke down and cried senselessly.

Kuon's eyes widened. He hugged her tightly. "I'm not here to take him away Kyoko. I was just asking you to give me a chance. I'll never snatch him away from you. He's your son, our son. I won't do it. I promise I am not here to take him away with me. I just came here to ask for your forgiveness. To start over. Please, believe me. I'll never leave you again." He rocked her back and forth and placed her into his lap.

"Please…" he pulled her away to wipe her tears and held her gaze.

"I'll never act like a coward again. I'll be a loving and caring father, your best friend and supportive husband. I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you for the rest of our lives, I promise, please… forgive me and marry me… please" he stroked her cheek with the back of his thumb and held his breath while awaiting for her answer.

She shook her head and averted her gaze. Kuon felt suffocated.

"I've already promised to marry Sho. I'll be happy with him. I know you never loved me and you never will. You are a person who always runs away. As for Kyoushiro, I know Sho will be a great father to him because he took care of him before he was even born. He won't abandon or harm him in anyway. He is not the old arrogant Fuwa Shoutaro anymore." Kyoko pushed his hand away and sat up straight, away from him.

Kuon's jaw dropped. He clenched his teeth to curb his pain.

"You don't love me anymore?" Kuon asked disdained.

"I do, but I don't trust you anymore. You'll leave us behind again without a trace. I don't want to go through all this again" she answered earnestly.

Kuon felt a slight hope as gleam of life lit up his eyes again.

"And if I say I will devote my life to you then?" his voice grimed.

"I don't know" she sounded so distant that it tore his heart out.

"Please…." he solicited.

"…"

"I'll leave showbiz and start up a small business to take care of you and our son. I'll do everything to make you two happy just please don't push me away. I didn't know you went through so much. That note I left, I wasn't sorry for coupling with you. I was sorry for taking advantage of you. You deserved to be my wife, not to be taken like that. I was the one at fault for losing my self-control, that's why I said sorry. I was at fault for leaving you behind and betraying your trust. I should have acted maturely to settle things between us. I should have married you right away, telling you everything about me but I was as brainless as always. I am sorry for disappointing you. Please for our little angel's sake, forgive me. I won't do it again. I won't ever leave you. I am ready to retire as an actor right away just don't ask me to get out of your life"

Kyoko was sobbing again and Kuon tensed.

Crossing his fingers, he moved daringly and enveloped her into his warm arms.

"Kyoko say something please…."

"..."

"You m-mean it?" she asked after a prolonged pause and stammered in between because of heavy tear-fall.

He nodded.

"You'll never leave us again?" she asked resting against his chest.

"Never"

"You'll always stay with us, no matter what happens?"

"Yes, always" he answered joyously, squeezing her in his arms.

"You love me genuinely?" she questioned again.

"Yes, with all my heart and soul. I love you and only you. You are my one and only Kyoko, my heart, my angel, my light, my hope and my life" his grip around her waist tightened and Kyoko felt like she was going to break into pieces. He was holding her too tightly.

He pulled her away to look at her.

"So will you marry me?" he proposed to her but met with silence.

He cleared his throat and asked again. "Will you please marry me and give me the honor to be with you for the rest of my life?"

Her lips parted to say something and Kuon panicked. To him, she looked like a lost and kicked puppy. A lot was going through her head and he could anticipate it.

"W-What about Sho….?" She asked as she turned pale.

Kuon smiled. This woman before his eyes held the massive power to stop his heart. She could kill him without a word, without even trying.

He caressed her cheek lovingly. "What about him? I have to thank him later for sending you back to me. He beat me up to make me sensible again. I owe him a lot for looking after you and our son in my absence. He's earned respect in my eyes. I don't hold any grudge against him. He really has changed for better. I am just disappointed in myself for being irresponsible. I am sorry." He kissed both of her cheeks and her eyelids. "Will you be my wife and do the honor to turn me into a responsible, supportive and happiest man alive?" he asked looking into the depth of her soul.

After a reasonable pause, she nodded timidly. "Yes"

Kuon kissed her hair and scooped her up into his arms as he carried her upstairs. "I love you my beloved. I am sorry for everything I did in the past. I promise nothing like that will ever happen again"

He kicked open the door of her bedroom where their son was sleeping in his crib and moved to their bed.

"I love you" he said as he laid her down on the bed, held her close to his chest and wrapped his arm around her waist.

He told her about his past, how he used to idolize his father and wanted so desperately to be like him. He told her about people's disappointment in him and their high expectations. He told her how his class mates used to bully him for being different. He told her about Rick and how he'd encouraged him to fight for justice. He told her about his fight with a gang of delinquents and about the drunken car driver. He told her how Rick died in that hit and run incident. He told her every single detail of his dark past. He told her about his father's possessiveness for him and how his mother used to force-feed him when he was a little kid. He told her about his Corn identity. They consoled each other and eventually Kyoko forgave him for hiding the truth from her and for running away and they slept peacefully in each other's embrace.

* * *

After sincere devotion and keen effort of two weeks, Kuon managed to patch things up with everyone. Bit by bit, he managed to regain everyone's forgiveness. Lory was kind to him again. Maria embraced him as lovingly as she did before, Kotonami Kanae addressed him just as she was used to and Yashiro's heart was finally at ease because he felt himself responsible for being oblivious and leaving with his charge and indirectly hurting Kyoko, even though it was unintentional. In short, Kuon was in good books again. He was not a cowardly person anymore who'd run away to America with his manager. He'd come to friendly terms with Fuwa Shoutaro who warned him to dare and hurt Kyoko again over his dead body.

He received a good scolding from Kuu and Julie for hurting Kyoko. Kuu didn't talk to him for three days and Julie refused to see his face when they realized what he did to Kyoko but he was their only son. They forgave him after he apologized to them sincerely and promised to never repeat such kind of mistake again.

Eventually, after a month, both Kuon and Kyoko wedded and received everyone's blessings and best wishes and moved to America where Kyoko debuted for her first Hollywood movie and Kuon said good bye to entertainment world as he stepped into the business world, successfully establishing Hizuri Corporation .

Even though they couldn't have other children, they still had each other and their beautiful son. Their one and only Kyoushiro Hizuri.

Their green eyed, blond haired little miracle.

He was a soothing patch to his parents' broken souls and a glowing light to their dark lives. They were content and couldn't ask for more. It was more than enough. Their life was back to normal again.

Kuon, his lovely wife Kyoko and their one and only angelic son.

They were the happiest couple alive and Kuon considered this reunion a huge blessing and a miracle.

He never tried to act foolish again and cherished his family for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **That's it. Please have fun reading. Reviews are appreciated. Don't forget to tell me what you think. I wanted to be a business woman but ended up being a computer since expert so I still crave for it and live my dream in fanfic stories. If I could, I would love to acquire an additional degree in business or at least a diploma in business studies. I really love it that's why my stories mostly show Kuon as business tycoon :) hehe :D  
**

 **I hope you liked the story. See you all soon. Take Care**


End file.
